Episode 15: What Really Should Have Happened
by Call Me Eccentric
Summary: Exactly what the title says!If you haven't watched Episode 15 yet, you probably should not read this. Beware: chaos and hilarity will ensue. Rated K for random acts of silliness.


**Episode 15**

**What Really Should Have Happened**

**Me: Robin, do the disclaimer.**

**Robin: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: (glares threateningly)**

**Robin: (gulps) Okay, ****Gotta love Robin ****does not own YJ. If she did, everything would be messed up.**

**Me: (starts chasing him with a flame thrower)**

**Robin: I'm sorry!**

"Um, are you having a psychic conversation? 'Cuz I'm trying to figure out whether that's cool or rude."

Robin's eyes widened and he immediately jumped in front of the pretty magician. "N-n-no, no, no, we're not usually like that….I guess we forgot…..we're so very sorry…..it's only on missions and when adults are around…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Zatara and Black Canary watching him with interest. "Uh, I m-mean…never mind the last part….oh no, I'm babbling again!"

Wally snickered. "Nice, dude. Totally sick."

This earned him a hard punch from Artemis. "Don't make sarcastic comments about your best friend when he's trying to impress a girl!"

Robin, deciding to let that one go, chimed in. "Yeah, man. Like, get a life."

"Get a girlfriend." Wally retorted.

Superboy had wanted to say this sentence for a very long time, but had never found the right time. But today was the day. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heartbeat. He opened his mouth and let it rip. "I like jelly beans," he stated simply and waited eagerly for their reply.

"Sure you do, Supey, sure you do."

Zatara had never felt so much pity in his life. Not even the time he saw twelve orphan puppies could beat this. "Does this happen often?" He asked.

Black Canary shook her head sadly. "You have no idea."

Zatara sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Dinah, don't worry. These teens aren't total idiots."

"I don't understand, Arty! Robin says smart comments about me all the time. You do too!"

Artemis shook her head. "One, don't call me Arty. Two, we're not best friends!"

M'gann could not help but butt in cheerfully. "Are you sure?" "YOU'RE NOT IN THIS!" The two humans screamed at her.

This aroused Connor's temper. _How dare they talk to M'gann in that tone! _"Hey! Don't talk to M'gann like that!" The Superboy lifted Wally (who unfortunately happened to be closest to Connor) by the shirt, when Kaldur thankfully arrived at the scene, his mouth full of nachos.

"Guys, guys, let's be civil. Robin's trying to get a girlfriend," he spoke in a soothing voice. "BTW, Captain Marvel makes the best nachos ever!"

Wally's eyes widened. "Those are my nachos!"

Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Kaldur'ahm," he growled.

Kaldur, sensing he was in danger, cowered. "I'm sorry!" He squealed in a quite high-pitched girly voice.

Robin settled for the Bird Glare, second only to Batman's. Aqualad shivered.

"So, are you here to join the team?" Robin tried to start a casual conversation with Zatanna. Because he wasn't freaking out at the moment, right? Right? Right.

Unfortunately Aqualad overheard what the Boy Wonder had said and promptly burst out crying. "No, no, no! Not another one!" He wailed.

"Hush, son," Zatara said gently. "Zatanna isn't joining."

The tears stopped flowing. Kaldur sniffled. "Good."

M'gann stared in shock as Connor flew into a fit of rage and started punching the walls madly. "Aauughh! The world hates me! Superman is a jerk face! I hate monkeys! I am teen angst!"

"Connor!" She cried out. "Stop hitting the walls! We actually need this cave."

Superboy stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow as Robin came to view. He was holding a video camera. Robin shook his head. "No, no, no. Keep going. Don't let me bother you."

When Connor followed Robin's advice, M'gann glared at the teenage ninja. "Are you crazy? Tell him to stop!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Robin smiled cheekily. Suddenly, he was thrown into a vision.

_He was in a hospital room filled with baby cribs. Each one held an infant. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't crying. As if on cue, one baby threw up a fit. Great, Robin thought, I'm screwed. The young teen hurried to calm the infant down. As he moved his hand close, the baby suddenly grabbed his index finger and flipped the ninja over. Robin recovered quickly, but then realized the babies were crawling towards him. Closer and closer….._

Robin gasped. M'gann smirked at him. He gulped. "Okay, Connor. You can stop now."

Artemis threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "For the last time, Wally. Pandas do not come from Japan. They're from China!"

"Well, how would you know?" Wally shot back. "Have you been to China?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"And did you see pandas there?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Maybe they were imported from Japan," Wally suggested weakly.

Artemis sighed. "You know what? Why don't you just ask Zatara or Black Canary or something?"

"Fine, I will."

Wally sped off next to the adult superheroes. "Hi, Black Canary! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

"Quite a few times, actually. Why do you ask?"

"On your trips, have you ever seen pandas in the wild?"

"Wally, why would I see wild pandas there? Everybody knows that pandas come from China, boy!" Black Canary laughed. Then her tone grew serious. "Did you hit your head?"

Wally turned away, but not before grumbling, "Maybe the pandas have gone extinct."

Kaldur heard, (man, this guy hears everything!) and began sobbing over his love for big, black-and-white pandas. "Noooo! Not the pandas! Whyyyyyy!"

Black Canary glowered at a certain speedster. "Thanks a lot, there. He had just stopped moaning."

Wally grinned sheepishly and turned away quickly, not wanting to experience Black Canary's wrath. He had heard many stories from poor Ollie.

Artemis was waiting for him with a smirk on her face. She had been listening.

"Wally," she said innocently.

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks, I try."

"So I can't punch anything, M'gannie Wannie?" Superboy pouted.

"No, Co-co Mo-co." M'gann cooed as you would to a baby. They leaned in and started making out randomly, much to the disgust of others.

Zatanna used puppy eyes on her father. "Can we go home now?" She pleaded.

Robin was having a blast. He laughed silently as he video-taped the whole thing. He didn't even notice when Batman and Red Arrow entered the scene.

"Team, report to-"

"What the heck?" Red Arrow cried out. As Batman observed his surroundings, he knew why Roy was puzzled. Kaldur was bawling his heart out over beloved pandas (what was up with that?), Wally and Artemis were arguing (shocker), Superboy and M'gann were germ-exchanging (how do they hold their breath so long? Must be an alien thing), and of course Robin was recording everything while Zatanna kept giving him weird looks (uh-oh).

Roy started to speak again. "Um, am I missing somethi-"

In one swift move, Batman clamped a heavy hand over the young archer's mouth. "Sshhh," he whispered in hushed tones. "It's better we don't know." With that, they left the cave as quickly as they arrived.

Robin knew he was in trouble. Apparently, the thirteen-year-old ninja was not making a very good first impression. Zatanna's face looked a bit like this :0

Richard Grayson kicked in. "Hehe," he chuckled nervously as he plastered an obviously fake smile on his Gypsy features. "Welcome to Mount Justice."

**Hello, YJ & fanfic lovers! I hope you enjoyed the fic. Did you love it, hate it, like it, or want to erase your memory? Please don't hurt me; I wish to see my 12****th**** birthday. Rate and review if you love Robin!**


End file.
